


A New Year's Kiss for Natasha

by mylifeisloki



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt, and new year's kisses, for smut, that turned into smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2182152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylifeisloki/pseuds/mylifeisloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve promises Natasha a kiss for New Year's as a joke, but she takes him up on it. What happens right after was something neither expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Year's Kiss for Natasha

“Speaking of kisses,” Tony announced, leaning back on the couch and propping his feet up on the table. The whole team was gathered around the television set again for Movie Night, which began as usual with Thor and Clint fighting over what movie they'd be watching. As the debate continued, Tony decided to bring up something much more pleasant. “Has everyone been thinking about New Year's? We're all celebrating together, right? Well, who are you guys going to kiss at midnight?”

Considering the fact that they hadn't been talking about kisses before (or anything related to kisses), the others just kind of glanced up at him and shrugged. What were they supposed to say to that? Well, if they weren't going to start it off, Tony would step up to the plate. Swirling the scotch in his glass for a moment, he sighed and moved to take a sip. “Dibs on Bruce,” he remarked casually, gulping down a mouthful of booze as the scientist in question snapped his eyes up to Tony.

Natasha rolled her eyes from her position in the big armchair; her legs draped over one side. “Of course you do,” she mused. “I'm surprised you haven't dry humped him like a dog yet.” Bruce remained silent and gaping between the two of them, slowly shaking his head as he turned back to the book in his lap.

“I have heard,” Thor offered, holding the DVD Clint wanted high above his head so the other man couldn't reach. “That the kiss at midnight should be reserved for someone you care for deeply. I will therefore be keeping my lips to myself until they show up. Only then will I have a New Year's kiss of my own.”

Clint groaned and rubbed his hands over his face, clearly sick of jumping up and down to get the DVD back from Thor and now resorting to unsportsmanlike efforts. “Who says you even _have_ to kiss somebody at midnight, huh? It's just an old superstition. It's not like you guys are going to stop loving my gorgeous ass if I don't kiss someone.”

Frowning, Steve looked to Natasha and raised his eyebrows. “What superstition?” Natasha sighed and let her head fall back, exposing the smooth column of her throat to the room- a signal of trust, if nothing else.

“The superstition is that unless you kiss someone at midnight, you won't have affection for the next twelve months,” she explained. “So you have to kiss someone you care about, and then you're set for the next year.” Raising her head, she arched an eyebrow at Steve and winked. “Why? Are you offering, Cap?”

Steve chuckled and shrugged. “Yeah, sure. How about this? If you don't find anyone else, I'd be glad to take one for the team,” he joked. She smirked at him and nodded slowly, but Tony interrupted them-- again.

“Well, I'm not taking any chances,” he announced, turning on the couch so his head was hanging off one of the seat cushions and he could give Bruce a wide grin. “So you'd better pucker up, Banner.”

Bruce, to his credit, never took his eyes off his book regardless of the fact that his ears flushed a deep red color. “We'll see who's puckering up when the time comes,” he mumbled, shaking his head.

Fast forward to New Year's Eve, where Tony had quite the celebration going on for the team and whomever the team wanted to bring with them. Thor turned up alone, all dressed up in black with a red, velvet jacket that Tony was admiring the moment he saw it, and Steve arrived right on time, dressed in a ridiculously well fitting blue button down and slacks. Bruce came along after that, looking fashionably rumpled (as far as Tony was concerned) and taking his usual seat on the couch so he could watch what everyone else was doing. Rhodey and Sam were nice enough to come, and positioned themselves at Tony's bar to chat, while Clint walked in with a date-- and that was enough to get everyone's attention for a while. Bobbi joined the group flawlessly, though, and she wasn't going to make things awkward at all. By the time Natasha joined the mix wearing a simple black dress that still had every pair of eyes in the room following her, the party was in full swing.

“Don't forget, Cap,” she said smoothly as she made her way to the bar. “You still owe me that kiss.” Whether it had been a joke or not, Natasha had every intention of making sure that she got her kiss from Steve at midnight. She quite looked forward to seeing the look on his face when she leaned up to press their lips together.

As the night went on, she spent most of her time chatting with Bobbi and Clint, getting to know her best friend's new girlfriend with all the delicacy of a firing squad. She had to protect Clint, which meant that at first, she was kind of brutal with Bobbi. When she finally decided that the other woman was okay, Natasha went from being firm and droll to being far more relaxed and they teased Clint together, with the redhead telling Bobbi a few embarrassing stories from their past.

All through that, however, she kept catching Steve's eye. He was staring at her to the point where Thor asked him if he was alright and Natasha watched as he rubbed the back of his neck, nodded and shifted Thor's attention somewhere else. Midnight, as far as she was concerned, was going to be fun.

Everyone gathered around the television when the time came, champagne glasses in hand so they could toast to the New Year. “Five!” they shouted together. “Four! Three! Two! One! Happy New Year!” The ball dropped and Thor cheered, drinking his champagne down before moving to hug each of the people assembled. No kisses for him. Tony, true to his word, pulled Bruce into a deep kiss that had the both of them laughing too much to even really finish it and Clint moved to kiss Bobbi right on the lips, smiling happily. Sam and Rhodey cleared their throats, glanced at one another and shook hands... and then there was Natasha. Steve turned to her in the middle of everything and smiled.

“Happy New Year, Nat,” he offered, and she raised her eyebrows. “What? What are you looking at me like that for? It's a little unnerv--”

She curled one arm up, grabbed the back of his head and pulled him down into a kiss, pressing herself right against him as the others whistled and hollered around them. Natasha had done it just to see the look on his face, but when his hand settled on her waist, her brow creased and she tilted her head a little, parting her lips to deepen the kiss and carefully set her drink down in favor of letting her other arm join the first around his neck. They didn't stop until someone cleared their throat and Steve pulled away, leaving her there to look up at him, partly confused and partly determined. Well. That was unexpectedly hot.

A flustered Steve glanced sheepishly at the group and raised his glass slightly, downing it all in one go. “Happy New Year, guys.” Natasha pressed her lips together and waited for him to put his glass down so she could take his hand and pull him out of the room, wishing them all a good night as she went. As soon as they turned a corner, she had him pushed up against a wall and kissed him again, one hand on his jaw and the other grasping at his shirt for leverage. He kissed back and a moment later, it was her back shoved against the wall, her legs being lifted off the floor, her dress pushed up to her waist, her panties being ripped.

“So,” she gasped, laughing breathlessly into his ear while she trailed kisses over his jaw and down to his neck, squeezing her thighs around him. “Guess I'm not the only one who enjoyed that.” Steve grunted in response and Natasha slid her hands through his hair, urging him on with long kisses that allowed her to feel his groans before they actually left his lips. As he fumbled with his belt, she made sure to press against him, letting out a low moan to encourage him. Their friends were around the corner; close enough that Natasha could hear Thor’s deep laugh and Bruce’s quiet murmur of a response. It made things even more exciting.

Finally, Steve managed to shove his pants and boxers down around his thighs, using one arm to hold her up and the other to get them into position, pressing into her none too gently and forcing Natasha to bite down hard on his shoulder to muffle how she wanted to cry out and leave a mark that would heal by morning, more than likely. He was merciless, rutting into her with both hands on her ass to keep her spread open for him. Natasha had always imagined that he was thick, enhanced between his legs just like he was enhanced everywhere else, and he was. She tried to quiet herself, her nails digging into the skin of his shoulders while her mouth remained pressed against his neck, biting and panting and huffing out low moans she was sure the others couldn’t hear.

Her shoulder muffled his answering groans, so the only thing they had to worry about was the steady banging of her back against the wall. It was luckily hidden for the most part by music Tony had put on, but Natasha was perversely turned on by the rhythmic pounding and the risk that they might hear it. As it was, Steve’s relentless fucking was making her toes curl, the restricting shoes she’d put on for the evening making it more difficult than she would like to comfortably wrap her legs around his waist. Then again, the way her heels dug into the curve of his ass and pressed against the skin of her calf only added to the thrill.

Adrenaline surging, it was no surprise that Natasha came hard, her fingers gripping fiercely at Steve’s short, blond hair as she pulsed and tightened around him, teeth sinking into his neck and leaving an identical mark to the first. He followed not long after, gasping her name against her neck and slowly coming to a stop inside her. She could still feel him, cock throbbing with the aftershocks of his orgasm, and she took a few moments just to catch her breath and lick her lips.

“Steve,” she murmured, earning a low hum in return. He took a few minutes, but eventually pulled out of her and carefully set her down, leaving Natasha to straighten out her skirt. Honestly, he looked like he was about to excuse himself and get away from there, especially once he’d tugged his pants back up, but she grabbed his shirt and pulled him close again. “Not so fast, soldier,” she quipped. “I’m not done with you yet.” Leaning up, she kissed him again and let her hand wander down, rubbing her palm over his softening bulge to get him going again. There was no question: super-soldier stamina was her new best friend.

Steve shuddered a little and pressed into her hand, immediately shoving her against the wall a second time, but Natasha had other things in mind. She kissed him hard, deepening it and letting him groan into her mouth while they just enjoyed that for a few moments—but then she pulled away completely and slowly turned her eyes up to him, deliberately licking her lips before turning and making her way down the hall, hips swinging. She liked to think that she could hear him swallow.

By the time she reached her door, he’d caught up to her and closed it behind them, watching her avidly while she unzipped her dress, letting it pool at her feet before unclasping her bra and tossing it carelessly to the side. Her heels, however, she left on. Several buttons popped on Steve’s shirt as he pulled it off quickly, following that with his shoes and his pants, which were shoved down and off in favor of coming up behind her, his hands moved around her to cup her full breasts, his hard length pressing against her ass. Natasha smiled, arching her back and letting him touch her the way he wanted to, one hand sliding down between her legs and earning a breathy moan.

Turning around as soon as she could, she pulled him to the bed and coaxed him onto his back so she could crawl over him and kiss him again. Pulling back for a moment, she tilted her head at him. “Have you ever gone down on a woman, Captain?” she asked smoothly, murmuring against his lips. Steve huffed and she figured the answer was no. “You’re about to learn how.” Pecking his lips again, she nimbly turned around and bracketed his head with her thighs, slowly pressing down until he leaned up to lick over her. She shuddered and sat up, rolling her hips down as he continued to work over her, hands coming up to hold her hips and pull her down even more. It wasn’t no. The answer was—

“ _Yes_ ,” she moaned, rocking against him and finally forcing herself to bend down and return the favor, her lips stretching around his thick cock as she eagerly bobbed her head. His groans sent vibrations up her spine and Natasha moaned in turn, hollowing her cheeks to seal her lips tight around him and hopefully give him the blowjob of his life. Based on the way his fingers tightened around her thighs, she was succeeding.

Eventually, she pulled off him to grind down against his mouth, letting out a louder moan now that they were safely locked away in her room. The moment she felt two fingers press into her, his tongue and lips and oh, his _teeth_ teasing her clit, Natasha tensed up and arched her back again, lips parting in breathless, heaving moans until she finally came for the second time that evening. This time, her nails bit into his chest where she planted her hands for some leverage as he eagerly lapped at her until she settled. Shaking slightly, she moved off of him and gave him a pleased, heated look. “You’re not as innocent as you look,” she panted, earning a charming smile in return.

“Maybe you just bring out the bad boy in me,” he answered, and she grinned dangerously. That was a thought she really liked- the idea that _she_ was the only one to bring out this particular side of Steve.

Straddling his waist, she leaned down kiss him full on the lips, tasting herself on his tongue and savoring the way he surged up against her. “Hang onto something, bad boy,” she teased, getting them into position and sinking down onto him again, groaning and arching her back to give him quite the display. Hands planted on his thighs behind her, she bounced none too gently on his lap, rolling her hips when she could to get the most out of this.

But Steve wouldn’t let her do it all. He sat up, wrapped a strong arm around her waist and pressed up from underneath her, meeting her movements as their breath mingled from parted lips between them. It was surprisingly intimate, looking into Steve’s eyes while they each sought their release, her arms around his neck again. When she moaned and tilted her head back, his lips moved to her throat, sliding over sweat slicked skin down to her collarbone. As soon as she could, she tilted his head back up and met his lips, huffing out eager moans against them as her pleasure heightened, eventually washing over her with a rather uncharacteristic series of moans and whimpers.

Natasha savored the way he was still moving, how she could flatten her palms against his back and feel his muscles sliding under his skin. Steve really had the kind of body that should be worshiped. If she could, Natasha vowed to spend one very long afternoon tracing each and every muscle with her tongue. When he groaned her name, she leaned back a little bit and allowed him to kiss down the length of her breastbone, nuzzling against her breasts as he continued to thrust into her. He filled her again; swearing against the skin of her neck as he slowed again and eventually fell back, taking her with him.

They panted together once Natasha had pulled herself off of him and remained right there, chest to chest with her sweaty super-soldier, for the remainder of the night and well into the morning.

 

“Look what I found!” Tony bragged, carrying a scrap of black fabric into the kitchen the next day around noon, because nobody could convince themselves to get up before then. As it was, Natasha and Steve were still missing in action.

Bruce peered over his glasses at what Tony held in his hand, the cloth deposited on the table a moment later. “Are those—?”

A solid thumping caught their attention, as well as the attention of Clint, Bobbi, Sam, Rhodey and Thor, some of whom were trying to eat and/or nurse hangovers in peace. Very slowly, seven pairs of eyes turned towards the hallway and towards Natasha’s room. Clint in particular looked between the hallway and the cloth, back to the hallway and finally to Tony, giving him a short glare.

“Alright,” the genius announced, grinning like he’d won the lottery he definitely didn’t need. “Who gets to knock on that door to return Nat’s panties?”


End file.
